


Ferocious, Ravenous, Remorseless（by RoseDragonWitch）译文

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 无论如何努力，都无法将她从脑海中抹去。艾欧泽亚的英雄、他的敌人、他的挚友，现在她无时无刻不占据着芝诺斯的思绪，并渴望她能再次回到他身边。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 2





	Ferocious, Ravenous, Remorseless（by RoseDragonWitch）译文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ferocious, Ravenous, Remorseless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238676) by [RoseDragonWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragonWitch/pseuds/RoseDragonWitch). 



> 《凶暴、贪婪、冷酷》
> 
> 作者：RoseDragonWitch  
> 地址： http://archiveofourown.org/works/26238676

**_“终末之日？”_ **

**_“没错。诚然，我的知识大多是二手的，如果您感兴趣，我很乐意为您讲述这个……关于末日暗影的故事。”_ **

芝诺斯终于寻到了困惑他一生的问题的答案，却被所谓的末日挑起更多好奇心。不知道无影所说是真是假，自己又不能表现得太急切。皇太子心里很不耐烦，可这段时间的确收获良多，他抢了不少钱足够养活自己了。而现在，他需要专心对付在拐角处等待他的东西。

无影附身在一个完全不认识的人身上，小人得志的模样堪称滑稽。他跨过王座面前地上的那些愚蠢死尸，侃侃而谈他的计划，仿佛周围什么都没有发生。比起先前声称的那样像条猎犬，他更像一直想取悦主人的小狗。

或者……宫廷小丑。

尽管如此，芝诺斯还是放手让无影执行他的计划，冗长乏味但也有一些优点。所以他决定暂且与其合作，芝诺斯已经尽了自己的职责继承王位，哪怕他对王座没有半点兴趣。

不过正如无影所言，如果光之战士知道他现在是世界上最危险国家的皇帝，就绝不会袖手旁观。无论出于入侵艾欧泽亚的威胁，还是眼见各个行省被夷为平地，都会把她吸引到他身边。

虽然计划远不止这些，芝诺斯并不担心光之战士要过很长时间才会来找自己。于是他命令无影去做他想做的事情，独自一人登上王座，周围都是他刚刚杀死的人的尸体，散发着血腥味和死亡气息。最后，安静了下来。

他讨厌安静。

令人厌恶的寂静。

难以忍受的单调乏味。然而想到最后能得到的回报，芝诺斯觉得还是很值得的，至少给了他去忍受这一切的力量。

只要能把他想要的人带回来。

芝诺斯靠在宝座上，根本不在乎这个座位有什么象征意义，拄着脑袋沉思。光之战士继续占据着他的思想，这些天来芝诺斯满脑子都这个垂死的世界以及和对方的分别之苦。

无影很快注意到了这一点。

**_“请原谅，我的主人。”无影见芝诺斯从王座上站起来，便走向王位开始阐述计划的下一阶段，“敢问您为何如此关注那个战士，她和普通人没什么不同。”_ **

无影懂个屁。

芝诺斯仍能回忆起那美好的一天。自杀的原因很简单，他已经到达了任何人都希望到达的巅峰，所以选择结束自己的生命，从这个世界上消失，而那超然的喜悦仍会在他灵魂中歌唱。

光之战士给了他这种感觉，也正因此，她的眼睛是芝诺斯在死后空无一物的永夜中，最不愿看到的东西。可是不知什么东西使他过了一段时间又清醒过来。刚迎来自己的死亡，就突然发现自己寄生在一个毫无价值的抵抗军战士的身体里。

他怎么就复活了？

那时的记忆和无上的快乐将会持续从脑海中消失，他不愿放手。也许是因为芝诺斯当时还没有到达真正的顶峰，一种更不同寻常的体验在后面等着他？他们再也回不去当初的战斗撼动天地的那一刻了，……然而，在那垂死之际的梦中，芝诺斯似乎听见有人耳语，如果愿意在接受死亡之前在稍等片刻，将是另一番绝景。

因而这次的战斗将点燃整个世界，他们的舞蹈更胜前一次战斗。

他第一次决定倾听无数死者的亡灵之歌。

只有这念头使他继续前进，即使那沉闷的空虚又填满胸中。

度过空虚的半生，芝诺斯找到了这个世界所能提供的他唯一想要的宝藏。他想要光之战士留在这儿……有了她在这个世界上，内心的空虚似乎正在被填满，一切都显得那么鲜明清晰。她是唯一一个发光发亮的存在，给了芝诺斯想活下去的理由，哪怕只是看着她那双死气沉沉的眼也是不错的。

于是当芝诺斯回到加雷马去取回他应得的东西，并了解到关于海德林和佐迪亚克的知识时，他明白了必须做什么。

他知道自己该扮演什么样的角色才能看到未来的到来，如果弑父是达到这个目的的第一步……他会义无反顾开心地杀掉父亲。还要销毁所有黑玫瑰，确保没有任何其他东西分散她的注意力。

**_芝诺斯决定回答无影，要让对方明白她是例外。_ **

**_“她是我的。”_ **

无影只是笑了笑。

“有其曾祖必有其孙，”男人拍了拍手，“足以让人热泪盈眶。噢，那个病态的爱梅特赛尔克，过度关注光之战士，坚信她很特别，是他所爱之人。好吧，我不知道那时候她是谁，但我真希望能看见她杀死爱梅特赛尔克时他脸上的表情。”

想到这里无影狂笑起来，然后向芝诺斯鞠了一躬，目送对方离开。

现在，他所要做的就是等待。

等到她最终出现。

芝诺斯叹气，不愿意再闭眼。黑暗并不因为睁眼或闭眼而改变，问题是如果闭上眼睛可能会再次入睡。这些日子里他很容易睡着，漂流到死亡边缘，行走在燃烧的城市的街道上。常常梦见世界末日，已经习惯了死亡的回响和景象。在这一点上，乱梦不过是支熟悉的曲调，一首燃烧着的摇篮曲，以迎接芝诺斯陷入无尽梦魇。但他却在童年时期就学会了不去理会任何幻象。

有时候梦境里迎接他的不是火海中的世界末日，正相反，而是无边黑暗，宁静且安稳。芝诺斯更害怕这个噩梦，而非那个着火的世界，至少后者会发生一些有趣的事情，而前者唯有空虚。

不过他已经好几天没睡了，累得很，所以放任自己闭上眼睛，同时也想看看梦境里等待着他的是什么东西。

惊奇的是二者都没有出现，他仍坐在宝座上，一地血泊和死人，鲜血已经在潮湿的空气里干涸。此时此刻，他能感觉到眼前不仅仅如此……有人正向他走来。

于是芝诺斯静候对方到来。

大厅另一端的门似乎在某人的命令中打开。

啊，她终于来了。

她站在他面前……光之战士、艾欧泽亚敬爱的英雄，一身白衣，纤细的腰间束着紧身胸衣，燕尾裙前侧露出双腿，向芝诺斯走来时长长的裙摆拖在地上。她头发披散垂到肩上，在芝诺斯看来那是真正的狂野且无所顾忌。女人光着脚直接踩进血泊中，鲜血把她的玉足染成红宝石色，又仿佛纯白画布上泼墨辰砂而成的画作。

正是死亡女神的形象。

光之战士漫步走近他，芝诺斯一动不动只是注视着对方的身影……目光略过身上纵横交错的伤疤，欣赏那步履轻盈的姿态，好像她高于一切。在他们两人之间，或许光之战士才是更应该登上宝座的人。

她似乎也同意这一点，因为当芝诺斯退回到王座上，和对方站在了同一水平，好奇她之后会做什么。只见光之战士跨坐在前者膝盖上，和人贴在一起眼里满是期待。

“我的挚友……”芝诺斯哑声道，而对方只是眨眨眼睛，就像一只猫对它的主人那样。

“你等了很久吗？”她的声音很温柔，芝诺斯听了胸膛里就升腾起一阵愉快的寒意。

“太久了。”光之战士一只脚垂下来，蹭到芝诺斯插进地板的武士刀，明亮的刀身像镜子一样反射出影像。女人搂着皇太子的脖子拉近距离。

她的香味……芝诺斯不知道这香来自哪里。那是一股奇怪的花香……如葬礼上的花朵，混合着干结的血液的气味，无论洗多少次都洗不掉它。

对芝诺斯来说却是最甜蜜的香气。

芝诺斯摸着光之战士的大腿缓缓向上探索，他能感觉到布料和皮革之下的肌肉……越摸越能体会到这副身体蕴含的力量。

以前只要他愿意自然会有大把女人抢着爬上床，但她们都是些软弱无用的东西。在他射精前，大多数人都撑不过一晚上，可光之战士……芝诺斯第一次发现自己被一种难以言喻的渴望控制了。他想让她和自己永远待在这个充满鲜血的黑暗房间里。

芝诺斯情不自禁抚摸她的身体，感受那被锁在皮肤里的力量。他手伸向对方裸露的胳膊，接着是肩膀，随即很快扼住了喉咙。芝诺斯什么也没做，只是虚空扼着脖子，而光之战士则用明亮的双眼望着他，好像在鼓励他试试。

“你一定不想结束得太快吧，芝诺斯？”女人低语，芝诺斯笑得很开心。

“也许。”他松开了脖子，再一次把人抱在怀里。他每碰对方一下，后者的衣服就沾上更多鲜血……可是，他的手又是什么时候染满鲜血的？

“你想要什么？”光之战士好奇地问他，手指玩弄着皇太子的长发，而芝诺斯凝视着那双如星的眼眸，那里正闪烁着一位战士的火焰。

女人的手移到芝诺斯胸前，笑了笑，芝诺斯却几乎觉得对方轻轻一触便有穿透盔甲的灼烧感。她一进入他的生活，它就变得如此美妙。芝诺斯渴望把她留在这里，只要和他在一起，进行持续不断的战斗亦或是成为一对甜蜜爱侣，对他都无所谓。他只想让这个女人陪在他身边，不管是强迫还是自愿。

女人紧紧贴着他的身体，芝诺斯第一次尝到了她的味道。如此甘醇又颓废，仿佛品尝到神之甘露。这和他们最后一次战斗时的情形又不同了，依然使他飘飘然乎，乘坐暴风雨云直上九天……

这时，男人觉得脖子上有冰冷尖锐的东西抵着他。他知道那是什么，并且意识到光之战士是利用自身来分散注意力接近他，否则怎么可能对他动刀呢？

但皇太子没有马上离开她的嘴唇，慢条斯理吻遍对方嘴唇每一个角落，直到光之战士不耐烦地掐着他的脖子，这才结束了吻，睁开眼睛所见乃是女人最后的微笑，刀子闪动着的寒光反射在她脸上。

芝诺斯只是笑了笑。

“真美。”他低声说，随即朱红轻飞溅，她割开了男人的喉咙。

下次得更加小心了。芝诺斯叹口气，他不可能同时拥有光之战士的两方面，如果只是单纯观赏应该会很有趣。光之战士不是那种会向他屈服的人，芝诺斯更中意这种想法，因为她是头野兽，他们在一起的每一刻都可能是芝诺斯的最后时光。

想到这里芝诺斯心跳加快。

他睁开眼睛，发现除了把大厅弄得乱七八糟的死尸，自己仍是孤身一人。

“太久了，我的挚友……你不在的时候无聊得令人难受，”男人叹息，“当你回到我身边，要为我分享你的一切，每一次战斗、每一个胜利、每一次杀戮，都将成为故事。”

然后坐直身体，抓起还插在地板上的刀高举过头，刀面倒映出他的脸，那个不顶用的夜露终归还是贡了把好刀。

“请放心，我们会有一个适合重逢的舞台，”芝诺斯发誓，然后刀锋将先前无影像抛洒五彩纸屑一样扔出的金币完美切成两半，他的心脏又开始跳动了……这个梦点燃了他内心一团火，这是他许久没有感受到的东西。

“没错，”皇太子低声哼着，“为了能够再次与你一起重现那超凡的时刻，我将点燃这个世界，让我们在熊熊烈火中翩翩共舞吧。”

不管发生什么事，那个女人都是他的，只属于他一个人。她是芝诺斯唯一真正的朋友……他的敌人……他的至宝。

在故事结束之前，他们终将重逢，而他将从她那里得到一切。

  
END


End file.
